Stardom!
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: The sequel to The Flock Gone Famous. Secrets are unraveled, the Flock is being followed, by fans, and why the heck are there more OC's? Fax, Niggy, OC/OC
1. Just The Beginning

**You can tell I'm bored since I'm posting the sequel... already.**

**Here it goes.**

**This is just the beginning...**

**Don't own**

**Songs are:**

**The Few That Remain by Set Your Goals feat. Hayley Williams.**

**Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams **

**Throwing Punches by Paramore**

**Listen to all of them... Amazingness. **

**Btw- it's been a year  
**

**

* * *

**Max POV-

I ran down the streets of Idaho. Screams following me. I quickly spotted the brightly colored bus idling on the curb.

The door swung open when I neared. When I hopped on, it sped off.

I caught my breath then went to the back where the others were watching screaming fans chase our bus.

One thing I hate about being famous. You can never escape the fame.

"How'd they find you?" Sil asked.

"I was at the store and some little kid thought it'd be cool to steal my hat. MY hat!"

"Max! Chill, it's just a hat!" Shaw yelled from where he was drawing. He was quite the artist.

I huffed.

Fang came over and gave me a hug. "We'll get you a new hat. Promise." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled me next to him on the couch.

"Fine." I cuddled up into his side.

"Hey, Joe!" Iggy called to the driver. "How long 'til we get to the concert place?"

"Ten minutes."

We have a concert here in Boise, Idaho. We're on tour. Our first tour. This is the last stop. Then, we go back to the studio(and home) to work on our second album, Wing's Wide Open.

We passed the time by singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

Good times.

We parked behind the center.

Fang and I got off hand in hand same for Sil and Shaw and Iggy and Nudge. They were together. Finally.

We met up with Jeb, Angel, Gazzy, Mark and Lizzy. Mark and Lizzy are our stylists.

Liz dragged Nudge and I away to the Girls clothing trailer. While, Mark dragged the boys (Fang and Iggy) to the guys clothing trailer. They probably won't change much. They were both wearing black shirts. Iggy was wearing red skinny jeans and Fang wearing regular black jeans. He'll probably be forced into skinny jeans. Black of course.

Liz handed me a red tank top and a black shirt with rips in it. I put those on. Seeing I was done, she handed me red skinny jeans with black zebra stripes. I kept on my blue converse.

I put on a Fedora. I couldn't wear my signature one, being at some dumb kid stole it.

I was ready.

Nudge was wearing the same outfit, but her colors were purple and yellow.

We looked awesome!

Nudge and I walked out. We saw the boys walking towards the stage. We followed them backstage where everyone was extremely busy.

The boys noticed us and came over.

We saw who was opening for us. The others wouldn't let us know, and now, I know why.

It's Justin Bieber. Justin Freaking Bieber.

Even little Angel and pop princess Nudge hate him!

I mean, what's there to like. He sounds like a girl and is creepy.

I don't understand what there is to like.

"Hey!" There it is. That little girl voice. He's what? 16? Fang's 15. He went through puberty at 12. When will Justin Bieber grow up?

We nodded in reply.

"Okay! JB, you're on!"

He flashed a smile and went out. When he was gone, we all made gagging motions.

Jeb handed us ear plugs which we shoved in our ears, sighing.

We wouldn't have to face the torture.

To pass the time, Fang and I made out, Sil and Shaw cuddled, Nudge and Iggy talked, hands linked, Ange and Gaz ran around and Jeb chatted.

After what seemed like forever, Justin came out all sweaty and gross.

"And now," a voice boomed," what you've all been waiting for." We got in our places. We would rise on stage in the darkness. A light would flash on each of us. "The Flock!"

Cheers erupted.

"Iggy!" Cheers arose and Iggy rose onto stage. "Nudge!" More cheers. A few whistles. "Fang!" Fangirls screaming. "And Max!" He stretched out the and. I rose only to be blinded by lights of all colors.

Deafening screams were heard.

"Are you ready?" Iggy yelled into the mike. His question was met with screams.

We played all of our album songs and the crowd sung along.

"Okay! We figured, this is the last stop so we'll play some newish songs. Very hush, hush."

"Alright! This is The Few That Remain!"

_Come on and break down and show us who you are._  
_ Memorable first impressions only get you far_  
_ When you stay true from beginning to end._  
_ Flexing all your morals, your environment will bend back_  
_ As you bend crooked._

_ Come on and break down fake personas from your art._  
_ I used to hang on every verse when my days would get hard._  
_ Flash forward to present day and time:_  
_ A fraud, a hoax, a method actor reading scripted lines back._  
_ Why'd you take that path?_  
_ There's no way back. _

_ We are the spark that once would ignite a pilot light burning deep in your heart._  
_ The start of making yourself out to be bigger than you really are._

_ Conscience is calling, come and shut it up._  
_ Yeah I know life gets rough sometimes_  
_ And big dollars take the pressure off of hard times,_  
_ But gluttony's a sin and hunger will not let you win if you don't get a grip._  
_ Use some self will to control it, hold it._

_ [Hayley Williams:]_  
_ "Wooah guys uhm, is it cool if I get in on this here?"_  
_ (Hell yeah!) _  
_ (Dude, go for it!)_

_ [Hayley Williams:]_  
_ Alright listen!_  
_ (Ohhhh)_  
_ I see you ready, set, go._  
_ With unqualified pride, orders of your disguise explode._  
_ Watch us double up on those who try to intimidate unaware eyes._  
_ Fabrications of a buster living within a lie._  
_ If you come back you'll have to get (get, get, get, get)_  
_ Through all of us._

_ We are the spark that once would ignite a pilot light burning deep in your heart._  
_ The start of making yourself out to be bigger than you really are._  
_ You instilled, helped to build_  
_ A belief within me that I carry to this day._  
_ You passed the torch and cared no more._  
_ What a shame. Who's to blame when the mighty fall from grace?_

_ Go settle up with the kids fed up._  
_ This time we want for you to man on up right_  
_ And account for all your crimes._  
_ Go settle up with the kids fed up._  
_ This time we want for you to man on up_  
_ Right now, I want you to say it._  
_ I wanna know why you abandoned this and now hate it. Just why?_  
_ But you don't know why._  
_ Such an elusive, guileful, meaningless sham._

_ Come on and break down_  
_ Come on and break down_  
_ Come on and break down_  
_ Come on and break down_  
_ Break down_  
_ Break down_  
_ Who's to blame?_  
_ Tell me who, who's to blame. Take the same._  
_ Now when the mighty fall from grace?_

I think I've finally gone deaf. You would think that I'd have gotten used to it. Guess not.

"This is Airplanes! Who knew Iggy could rap?" We sure didn't.

_[Chorus Hayley Williams]_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars_  
_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars_  
_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_

_[Verse 1 B.o.B]_  
_Yeah_  
_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
_To go back to a place much simpler than this_  
_Cause after all the partyin and smashin and crashin_  
_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_  
_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
_And when youre staring at that phone in your lap_  
_And you hoping but them people never call you back_  
_But thats just how the story unfolds_  
_You get another hand soon after you fold_  
_And when your plans unravel_  
_And they sayin what would you wish for_  
_If you had one chance_  
_So airplane airplane sorry Im late_  
_Im on my way so dont close that gate_  
_If I dont make that then Ill switch my flight_  
_And Ill be right back at it by the end of the night_

_[Chorus Hayley Williams]_

_[Verse 2 B.o.B]_  
_Somebody take me back to the days_  
_Before this was a job, before I got paid_  
_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_  
_Yeah back when I was tryin to get into the subway_  
_And back when I was rappin for the hell of it_  
_But now a days we rappin to stay relevant_  
_Im guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes_  
_Then maybe yo maybe Ill go back to the days_  
_Before the politics that we call the rap game_  
_And back when aint nobody listened to my mix tape_  
_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_  
_But this is for the Cada, whats up Bobby Ray_  
_So can I get a wish to end the politics_  
_And get back to the music that started this shit_  
_So here I stand and then again I say_  
_Im hopin we can make some wishes outta airplanes?_

"Okay! That's it for the night!"

"Encore, encore!"

"Okay! Fine! One more song. Throwing Punches."

_There's an empty room_  
_ At the end of the hall_  
_ And it's begging to_  
_ Swallow you whole_

_ Each step you take_  
_ Makes it easier to_  
_ Fall on your face_  
_ Each tear you fake_  
_ Makes it easier to_  
_ See straight through you, now_

_ And you're so hateful sometimes_  
_ Throwing punches at lies_  
_ Far from somewhere above_  
_ Just to say you're in love_

_ So you hang yourself_  
_ From stolen dreams_  
_ And under the table, you hide_  
_ Every stain_

_ Each step you take_  
_ (Getting closer)_  
_ Makes it easier to_  
_ Fall on your face_  
_ Each death you fake_  
_ (Getting closer)_  
_ Makes it easier to_  
_ Live this way_  
_ Hey, now_

_ And you're so hateful sometimes_  
_ Throwing punches at lies_  
_ Far from somewhere above_  
_ Just to say you're in love_

_ Watch it disappear_  
_ The dream you hold so dear_  
_ Let it fade_  
_ (Let it fade)_  
_ Let it fade_  
_ (Let it fade)_  
_ Let it fade_  
_ (Let it fade)_  
_ Now_

_ And you're so hateful sometimes_  
_ Throwing punches at lies_  
_ Far from somewhere above_  
_ Just to say you're in love_

_ Just to say you're in love_

And that my friend is what it's like to be famous. Worldwide.

And this is just the beginning.

* * *

**It sure is!**

**R&R! Ly  
**


	2. Spotted

**Okay, the second chapter. It might be a while for the third because I don't have it finished. So... **

**And the fame might go to Max's head. Not sure, but the freak out over the hat. I just felt like putting that in because it seemed like something Max would freak over. Again, follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. Perdy Pwease! I normally post when I'm going to put up a new chappie so then you know it advance... Lol. I don't know why that was funny...**

**So, song suggestions? And maybe book suggestions. I need stuffs to read... And if I don't put your song in, keep pestering me about it...**

**Jimmy P. owns all.**

**

* * *

**Max POV-

"Spotted Max and Fang strolling around California. Spotted Nudge and Iggy getting mobbed by fans at the park. Spotted Taylors' Lautner and Swift, together again! OMG! They're back together! This is amazing! And to think, we're in the same magazine! I love being famous! Don't you Iggy..." Nudge's voice carried from the back of the bus to the front.

We were on our way to a photo shoot in California. We were gunna stay in CA for a day.. or so... Have a signing. Get spotted by the paparazzi. Same old.

We decided to postpone the recordings until we got back to Colorado. We didn't have all the songs written and we need to make people anxious. Our songs were always unknown until the recording day. Except to the singers of it, of course. That's just the way we roll.

Shaw was drawing, again. Sil was ordering fabric for the clothing line he's aiming to start.

Nudge and Iggy were int he back doing... who knows? Heck, who wants to know?

Fang and I were checking his blog. No one on here knows that we're the band The Flock. They just think we're The Flock. Doesn't make sense does it?

It's hard being us.

My cell went off playing the song set specially for Steve, Like A Boss.

"Hello?"

"Max! While you're in CA we want you to write a song. A dirty song. Think you can handle it?" Ugh. Dirty.

"Eh. Why not. See ya soon. Buhbye." I hung up before he could request anything else.

"What is it? You have the look you had when you saw Justin Bieber."

"Steve wants us to do a Dirty song."

"Iggy's expertise."

"Did I hear my name?" Iggy asked walking from the back with Nudge, both looking rather frazzled.

"Steve wants us to do a dirty song."

"YES! I need to get writing!" He ran back to the rear of the bus, dragging Nudge with him.

Fang and I gave each other the general "What The Fuck" look. Iggy is a weird weird boy.

The bus came to a halt ten minutes later.

"Pit stop!" Joe yelled, hopping off.

Fang and I put on our hoodies, bringing up the hoods to cover out faces so no one could recognize us.

Nudge, Iggy, Shaw and Sil stayed on the bus, too submerged in their crap to do anything else. Like pee for example.

We went into the building and were suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of coffee. So we bought some.

Fang carried our cups as we walked outside. I tripped over a banana peel (why was that there?) and my hoop flew up revealing my face. The people outside (mostly teens, though there was some old hobo man) saw who we were and, for lack of a better word, freaked.

Fang yanked me off the ground and we ran for out lives, literately.

We stopped at the bud. Remembering that Joe was in the rest place thing, we banged on the door.

A grumpy Shaw opened the door.

"You interrupted my-" We shoved him out of the way and leaped onto the bus, closing the door behind us.

"Fans... chasing... banana..." Fang managed to get out.

Sil gave him an odd, sanity questioning look.

"Where'd our coffee go?"

He pointed outside. Ugh, he dropped it.

"Dammit, that was good coffee."

Shaw rolled his eyes and went back to his sketch book. Sil went back to sewing. It had lots of sequins.

Nudge was watching Vampire Diaries and Iggy was staring off into the distance, notebook in hand.

I plopped down next to Nudge, stealing the remote. I couldn't stand Vampire Diaries, plus Glee was on. Way better.

Fang went on his laptop. Either checking the bands Tumblr, Twitter or E-mail.

"Listen to what Justin Bieber posted on Twitter: "Why does the Flock have more followers than me? I'm JB! I'm Canadian! Girls love me!" Full of himself, ain't he?"

"Yeah. He's such a loser!"

"Lol, good one, Max."

"I got it!" Iggy screamed suddenly as the bus began to move again. He grabbed a guitar. Electric.

_Let's drop!_  
_ Yeah, come on_  
_ Shake, shake_

_ I'll take you home_  
_ If you don't leave me at the front door_  
_ (Leave me at the front door)_  
_ Your body's cold_  
_ But girl, we're getting so warm_  
_ And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_  
_ (Get inside)_

_ [Pre-chorus:]_  
_ Tonight you're falling in love_  
_ (Let me go now)_  
_ This feeling's tearing me up_  
_ (Here we go now)_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Now, if she does it like this_  
_ Will you do it like that?_  
_ Now, if she touches like this_  
_ Will you touch her right back?_  
_ Now, if she moves like this_  
_ Will you move it like that?_  
_ Come on_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_ Your lips tremble_  
_ But your eye's are in a straight stare_  
_ (In a straight stare)_  
_ We're on the bed_  
_ But your clothes are laying right there_  
_ And I was thinking of places that I could hide_  
_ (I could hide)_

_ [Pre-chorus]_

_ [Chorus]_

_ I saw you dancing there_  
_ I couldn't get you off my mind_  
_ But I could tell, that you could tell_  
_ That I was taking my time_

_ But I was thinking of ways_  
_ To get you staying the night_  
_ Your body's shaking_  
_ Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

_ [Chorus]_

_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_  
_ Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

"Hmm. Dirty. Me likey."

"Yeah, Sil. That's what Steve wanted. It's amazing Iggy."

"I know." Gosh, so pig headed.

* * *

"We're here!" Joe announced.

"Yay!" Nudge shouted, switching off the TV.

We were parked outside some big Hollywood place. Those separator thingies kept the fans from attacking us and stealing out Coffee. My coffee. Mine

We got off and were instantly blinded by flashes. A huge guy with a black shirt saying 'security' ushered us inside. We were led to a table with huge photos of us. T-shirts and other stuff were being sold to the side.

The guard opened the door letting streams of people in. Ranging all ages. I even think that hobo that was at the pit stop was there.

We spent three hours signing. It felt like my hand would fall off any second now. Nudge couldn't even move hers.

The guards got everyone out leaving us alone with our aching hands.

"Okay, guys. Time to move out."

We were practically shoved onto the bus for some three hour ride to some photo thing.

Yay us.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Silver asked for the fiftieth time in the past three hours.

"Yes, we are," Joe said from the front.

"Huzzah!" Iggy yelled receiving stares from everybody.

"Such a weird boy," I muttered.

"But that's why I love him," Nudge said hugging Iggy tightly.

The bus came to a halt in front of some building with perfect looking people coming in and out. Models of course.

The door opened making us face to face with some short, fat guy.

"Hello. My name is Chuck. Steve sent me to assist you today. Follow me."

We did. He was half the size of Nudge. Heck he was half a foot shorter than Angel. She's 7. That's just sad. He didn't have the voice you would imagine. It was really deep. And pretty intimidating. He seemed pretty nice, though. We walked through the doors. Inside, it was loud. Movement was everywhere. Photos were being taken every five seconds. People in strange clothing were everywhere. I think I even saw Lady Gaga and some of her little monsters.

"Was that Lady Gaga?" Fang asked me.

"I was wondering the same thing."

"The Flock! Hello!" A man, obviously gay, greeted us.

"Hi..."

"Call me Adam, dolls. Now, go to the dressing rooms. There are outfits labeled with your names. Put them on." He walked off to one of the sets.

We went off.

It was easy to find my outfit.

It was a black dress. A little higher than mid-thigh. There was a silver belt under the... chest. And there were heels. Silver. I guess it was pretty cute. I could pull it off.

Nudge wore a red dress with a black belt and heels.

A make up artist came in and put on black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow and red mascara. There is definitely a color scheme going on here.

Our hair was styled and straightened.

Some fugly lady approved our looks and sent us off to stage 4.

"1,2,3... Aha!4!" Nudge ran off.

I took my time getting there. Adam and some other men were preparing the set. I watched them work.

"You look... amazing." I spun around.

"Jeez, Fang. Don't do that! Oh.. and you too." He really did. Black jacket and pants over a silver button up and red tie. Iggy's the same but the colors were in different places. Ahh... The color scheme returns.

The set was, finally, finished. It was the cover of our CD. Durr! That's were the colors came from. Stupid Max.

_Talking to yourself is a major sign of insanity._

_Then what's talking to you?_

Nada.

Chuck called us over.

"We want the tall dark one and the blond girl." Fang and I stepped forward. "Stand here." We stood where he pointed. He moved us over a little. "Now, Dark's arm around Blondie's shoulders." I was pretty pissed at being called Blondie, but Fang complied. "Blondie's arm around Dark's waist and... there we go. Natural facial expressions." He snapped a couple shots with us doing different expressions. When he turned around, I flicked him off. Haha. That made me feel better. "Now, we need the one with funny hair and the youngest." That would be Nudge and Iggy. "Same as Blondie and Dark."

Few more.

"All of you. Blondie up front. Dark, next to her. Weirdo same as Dark on the other side. Little... next to Blondie. Blondie... smile cockily. Dark, smirk. Weirdo, look mischievous. Little.. be... preppy." The facials expressions fit us perfectly. We did some more shots... One was me on "Dark's" shoulders trying to push "Little" off of "Weirdo's" shoulders. Pretty fun.

Chuck showed up and took us back to the bus only stopping to let us grab out clothes. We couldn't even change.

Jeez. This day is going fast. It's already nine!

"Are we done for the day?"

"Yes. In fact, we are. We just have to drive to the hotel. About an hour drive.

Hmm... what to do.

"Hey." Fang sat next to me. He pulled me to his side. And we kissed. And kissed. And then, we were at the hotel. Hmm. That went fast.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while! My laptop crashed and I got it fixed and... sorry!And I'm getting a little writers block. Can you tell? Help!**

**Review!  
**


	3. Rumors

**I need inspiration.  
**

**Maybe I lose my touch.**

**

* * *

**Max POV-

"Welcome back to (insert random talk show)! Right now, we're here with the #1 artist of the moment... The Flock!"

Ugh. Hate talk shows. All they do is talk about random rumors.

"So! How does it feel to be moving on from the small town life to fame and fortune?"

"I have to say, it's pretty dang amazing. I never imagined that we'd be here today."

"I have to agree with Max." Surrre. He just doesn't like sharing his opinion.

"As Fang and Max said, amazing."

"So fun! We get all these amazing clothes and travel and stuff. Of course, Ange and Gaz probably don't like it cause they don't do anything... Or do they-"

"Nudge. Shut it," Fang said.

"So, Max, you and Fang are dating?"

I nodded.

"So, then you weren't on a date with some boy, as this picture suggests?" Ugh, where'd that rumor come from?

A picture of Sil and I laughing came up on the screen behind us.

I chuckled a bit.

"Sil?"

"Fang, how do you feel about this."

"I know they aren't dating. Sil doesn't swing that way. He's seeing someone..."

"Would that someone be you?"

"Never."

"So, is it true that you and Max ran off to Vegas to get married?"

"Wait. So you go from accusing Fang and I of dating Silver to accusing us of eloping in Vegas?"

"Are you admitting it."

"No. we're only fifteen."

"Hmm... How 'bout y'all sing a song for us? Unreleased?"

Jeez. Is this guy bi-polar?

I nodded. "Blender?" Fang asked, reading my mind in that way he has... Err. Yeah.

_1, 2, 3, 4_  
_I used to hate you_  
_But now I love you_  
_So like a rose_  
_So like a rose_  
_But when you kiss me I wanna slap you_  
_But sorry it's lost_  
_The feeling is lost_  
_I chew my nails down_  
_I look at the ground_  
_I am pissed_  
_I am shy_  
_Cause you threw me in a blender_  
_I am hot_  
_I am cold_  
_Do you wanna get to know me_  
_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head_  
_Do you wanna get to touch me_  
_Cause now my ex is officially dead_  
_I don't lalalala like you_  
_I lalalala love you_  
_I used to hahaha hate you_  
_And now I really fucking love you_

_I'm feeling stupid_  
_But I won't tell you_  
_I am blond_  
_I feel dumb_  
_I sound sweetly in the daytime_  
_Not a turn, not a turn_  
_I cry my eyes out_  
_Hoping you'll shout_  
_Be my girlfriend_  
_Be my girlfriend_  
_And when you kiss her_  
_I'll tell you it hurts_  
_I want more_  
_I want more_  
_So you do you wanna get to know me_  
_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head_  
_Do you wanna get to touch me_  
_Cause now my ex is officially dead_  
_I don't lalalala like you_  
_I lalalala love you_  
_I used to hahaha hate you_  
_And now I really fucking love you_

_Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret_  
_Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it_  
_Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal_  
_But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle_  
_And if you, if you, if you really feel me_  
_Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe_  
_For a minute or maybe to we're not in public_  
_I'll make you lalalala lovesick_  
_I don't lalalala like you_  
_I lalalala love you_  
_I used to hahaha hate you_  
_But now I really fucking love you_  
_I don't lalalala like you_  
_I lalalala love you_  
_I used to hahaha hate you_  
_But now I really fucking love you_

"Hmm. Different."

We nodded.

"Well, that's all the time for today!"

"And, cut."

Finally, that had to be the dumbest interview ever!

We got off set and were met with insane laughter from the others.

"Shut it." I said. I was in a terrible mood.

"Well, I guess we're heading home."

"Uhm. Jeb?" It was Sil. "Do you think we could make one last stop in Mica?"

"Sure. What for?"

"I haven't seen my adoptive family all yeah. And it's Ella's birthday."

"Can you fly there? We have to get the van back."

"Sure, we'll leave now."

"Hey, I'm coming with."

"I'll carry you," Fang offered.

We walked outside and around back, only stopping to tell Joe that we has other means of transportation.

"U&A!"

One by one we launched ourselves into the air. We flew full speed for an hour before reaching the edge of Mica. Record for us.

I've only been here once, but I recognized it. We walked through the trees and into the Martinez's backyard.

Ella and a bunch of other teens were hanging out. Listening to music and snacking.

Sil strode out of the woods, us hesitantly following (They're not recognized because they're wearing 'disguises' basically you just can't tell who exactly they are).

"Hey Ells! Ells friends! Ells bf!"

"Sil," they all greeted.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ange, Gaz, Shaw and... other dude." Ella said hugging us.

Dr. M came out. "Hey guys! What are you- Jeb?" She looked a little panicked.

"How is she? You never told me. How old is she?"

"15. It has been fifteen years." I'm lost. "She's doing absolutely great."

"Where's she living?"

"Mom?"

"Ella, kids, why don't you go inside." They obeyed. The Flock however...

"What's going on?" I asked. I hated being in the dark.

"Valencia and I used to... work together."

I stiffened. "At the School?"

Dr. M answered "yes" and the same time Jeb said "no".

That just made me more suspicious.

"What is it? Yes or No? 'Cause we have a meeting with Steve tomorrow. And I _don't_ wanna be in the mood to kill someone."

"Yes, sadly we did. On a certain project. I did so unknowingly **(I will explain later)**."

"At the School?" I clarified.

"Yes."

Nudge piped in. "What was the project?"

"Uhm... Yours?" It came out like a question.

"Ours," Fang said, eyes narrowing.

"Elaborate," I said.

"Well, I... see... Jeb and I... together-"

Nudge interrupted. "How'd you work-OH! Ewwwwwww! So you two are like... one of out parents?"

They nodded looking guilty. They should.

Nudge stepped forward. "Not mine."

Ange and Gaz followed. "Or ours." Angel had wide, all-knowing eyes. Of course, she knew.

That left Fang, Shaw, Sil, Iggy and I.

Gasser pulled Iggy forward. "Apparently, not mine."

"Not Shaw, Sil or me. You said she." Val's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"That leaves Max," Nudge pointed out.

* * *

**Tahdah**

**R&R  
**


	4. U&A

**Inspire me! Give me inspiration! Help me!**

**

* * *

**Max POV-

I shook my head. "No. No. No. No. No. No," I muttered, walking backwards. My "parents" stepped towards me. I turned and took off running through the woods. I couldn't fly back there because it was out in the open. I couldn't fly in the woods because the trees were too close together and I couldn't find the clearing.

Branches cut my arms and ripped my clothes. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran a little farther before breaking down.

I fell at the base of a tree and sat there sobbing. I don't even know why I was crying. Maybe it was the fact that I'd been living with my father for 5 years of my life and never knew. Maybe it was the fact that my _dad_ helped people do terrible things to me.

All I know is that it hurt.

Suddenly, a hand touched my back.

I turned, my leg stretched out to knock the person to the ground.

I got in a fighting stance, only to see Fang lying on the ground.

I wiped the tears and emotion from my face and held my hand out to help Fang up.

Once he was up, he took me into his arms. And hugged me for a good ten minutes before scooping me up and running in the direction of the house. I squirmed, trying to get away, but he had a firm grip. I humphed and settled into his arms.

After a while of running, he set me down and we arrived.

I was right in front of the people I'd just run away from. I felt embarrassed by my reaction. And in front of the Flock, too.

"Max! You're bleeding!" Angel exclaimed.

"It's no problem. I think it's time we leave."

I didn't make eye contact with anything. I was ashamed of the way I acted. And I felt betrayed my "mom" and "dad".

"Leaving? Already?"

Jeb answered, "Yes, we must get going"

"Excuse me, you can find another way there. U&A, guys."

Haha. I hope he's pissed.

* * *

**Short. So whatcha guys think?**

**R&R  
**


	5. What The Hell

**Soo tireddd**

**I might finish typing this in the morning...**

**Okay.. I'll start typing in the morning...**

**Nevermind. i'm to tired to sleep.**

**Soooo. Long chapterr.**

**

* * *

**"Max, do you wanna talk?"

I was curled up in my room reading Harry Potter, again. When Fang came in.

I shrugged. I really just wanted to let go of my feelings and tell him everything that was going on in my head, but that's not me. At all.

"Jeb's back... He seems upset."

"Good."

"Max, I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset? I'm furious! Imagine what else he could be hiding from us! For all we know, you could be my brother!"

"But I'm not," Fang said, calm as usual, while I was spazzing.

"You could be!"

"Max, calm down." He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair back. I was expecting myself to burst into tears, but I stayed strong. I would not show weakness.

"Your mom's here. And Ella."

"That's nice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Sure. Are they staying?"

He shrugged. "I think your mom wants to talk to you."

Mom. Would I ever be able to call her that? Would I call Jeb, "dad"? Could I consider Ella a "sister"? Are we even honestly related?

"Max? Maaxxx?" Fang's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Tell her to come up."

He left and I went back to my book.

Harry was just about to get his wand when there was another knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, preparing myself for a tearfest. It was bound to come.

"Max, hunny. I just-"

"Why'd you let them experiment on me?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I didn't know..."

"What did Jeb tell you?"

"It was an adoption agency."

Heartless bitch.

"Why were you giving me up for adoption?"

"I was 16. Jeb was 23. I was too young for children. My parents, also, would've thrown me out.

"So? You gave me up so you could have a good life?"

"No, I wanted you to have a better life than I could've given you."

"Yeah, 'cause I had an amazing life, especially up to the age of ten."

Tears made their way down her cheeks. Now, I felt bad.

"I guess... we could get to know each other..."

"She perked up instantly.

"Really?"

"Err. Yeah."

"What's your favorite color? How do you like being in a band? Are you dating Fang?"

"Purple, yeah and yeah..."

"Okay! I'm tired, night!"

What the hell was that?

* * *

**Or not so long...**

**R&R  
**


	6. Couldn't Have Done It Without Ya'll

**The songs are:**

**Untouched-The Veronicas**

**Piggy Bank- NeverShoutNever**

**Ultraviolet-The Stiff Dylans**

**Look Closer- Set Your Goals**

**Na Na Na- My Chemical Romance**

**Woe- Say Anything**

**Misguided Ghosts- Paramore**

**Speechless- Lady Gaga**

**I realize this story is really short... I'm bad a sequels and I really had no idea where it was going anyway... I promise if I do a sequel for Two Legs and a Disco Stick... But I don't know what to do with that... Suggest stuff...**

**And hope you like the ending?

* * *

  
**

I woke up bright and early the next day. I was in a good mood. Could you blame me? I had a mom and a dad. I had a perfect boyfriend. A sister. Family. Friends. Fame.

The perfect life.

I walked downstairs. Everyone was already down there and ready to record our next album. I sat at the table, taking food and kissing Fang on the cheek.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Jeb.

"Whenever you're done."

I ate quicker that I thought possible and we were on our way.

* * *

We got a warm welcome at the studio.

I wanted to get it over with so I could hang out with my family.

"Hello,guys," Steve greeted us.

"Hey," we replied, going into the recording room.

"So, let's get started... We were thinking that we could, between songs, add little explanations about the songs?"

We all nodded. "Sounds cool," I said.

"Let's start."

I stood at the mike.

"This song is Untouched. It is sung by both Nudge and I, Max. It's kinda about sexual frustration and love... And... it's a tad self explanatory."

Nudge then spoke, "As Max said it's about sexual frustrations with out hot boyfriends and all," she giggled.

Nudge started singing.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_  
_ lalalalalalalala_

_ I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_  
_ I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_  
_ Don't stop_  
_ Give me give me give me what you got got_  
_ Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_  
_ Don't even talk about the consequence_  
_ Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_  
_ And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_  
_ Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_  
_ I'll never ever let you leave me_  
_ I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

I started with my part.

_ I feel so untouched_  
_ And I want you so much_  
_ That I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Nudge started again.

_ Untouched_  
_ And I need you so much_

_ See you, breathe you, I want to be you_  
_ Alalalala alalalala_  
_ You can take take take take take time time_  
_ To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_  
_ Give me give me give me all of you you_  
_ Don't be scared_  
_ I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_  
_ Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_  
_ 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_  
_ To answer all the questions left behind_  
_ And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_  
_ You've still got me to hold you up up_  
_ And I will never let you down (down)_

I sang here.

_ I feel so untouched_  
_ And I want you so much_  
_ That I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Nudge and I both sang this part.

_ Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_  
_ Alalalala alalalala_  
_ Untouched_  
_ Alalalala alalalala_

_ I feel so untouched_  
_ And I want you so much_  
_ That I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_ I feel so untouched_  
_ And I want you so much_  
_ That I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_ Untouched, untouched, untouched _

We faded in the end.

Nudge and I took a drink.

Fang stepped up, kissing me quickly.

"This song is called Piggy bank. It's about... how we're in tough times and... we don't have much money, you might not believe it, coming from me, but we have nine people to feed, have to pay for our tour bus, house bills. We're normal people with not much money. And well... this is about how my girlfriend doesn't care if I can't do that many nice things with her... And I love her for that."

_(1, 2, 1, 2, yeah!)_

_ A poor man would kill for the bank,_  
_ But a rich man would die for it._  
_ If that's the case,_  
_ When I'm runnin' this race._  
_ It's the last place I waste time._

_ 'Cause see, time is money and money brings time,_  
_ But you can buy yourself a new girlfriend._  
_ She'll be a cold heart woman with a greedy eye_  
_ Waitin' for your old ass to die._

_ I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of girl._  
_ You never cared about my empty piggy bank,_  
_ Or the things that we could never do._  
_ Uh-huh._

_ So give to the poor and pray for the rich,_  
_ 'Cause you never know when your heart's gonna quit._  
_ If you're working for a paycheck, you better cash in,_  
_ 'Cause life's to short to never have lived._

_ And I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of girl._  
_ You never cared about my empty piggy bank,_  
_ Or the things that we could never do._  
_ Uh-huh._

_ See, I've been working my whole life,_  
_ Tryin' to prove the pissy people wrong._  
_ That you can earn an honest living with an old guitar_  
_ And a couple old-fashioned songs._

_ I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of girl._  
_ You never cared about my empty piggy bank,_  
_ Or the things that we could never do._  
_ Uh-huh. _

Fang let out a soft chuckle and, jokingly, bowed.

"This is Ultraviolet. It's, again, about my girlfriend Max... She's hard to handle, can't make up her mind and totally stubborn. And I'm head over heels for her. I used to be afraid of my feelings for her... and I wrote this."

_She is a wave and she's breaking_  
_ She's a problem to solve_  
_ and in the circle she's making_  
_ I will always revolve_

Iggy sang a little in the background as he drummed.

_ And on her sight_  
_ These eyes depend_  
_ Invisible and Indivisible_

_ That fire you ignited_  
_ Good, bad and undecided_  
_ Burns when I stand beside it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_

_ Visions so insane_  
_ Travel unraveling through my brain_  
_ Cold when I am denied it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_  
_ Ultraviolet_

_ Now is a phase and it's changing_  
_ It's rotating us all_  
_ Thought we're safe but we're dangling_  
_ and it's too far to survive the fall_

_ And this I know_  
_ It will not bend_  
_ Invisible and indivisible_

_ That fire you ignited_  
_ Good, Bad and undecided_  
_ Burns when I stand beside it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_

_ Visions so insane_  
_ Travel unraveling through my brain_  
_ Cold when I am denied it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_  
_ Ultraviolet_

_ That fire you ignited_  
_ Good, Bad and undecided_  
_ Burns when I stand beside it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_

_ Visions so insane_  
_ Travel unraveling through my brain_  
_ Cold when I am denied it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_  
_ Ultraviolet_

_ Your light is ultraviolet_

_ Visions so insane_  
_ Travel unraveling through my brain_  
_ Cold when I am denied it_  
_ Your light is ultraviolet_  
_ Ultravoilet_

Nudge giggled and gushed about how cute the song was until we informed her that it was her song next. She ran up to the mike, tripping over cords along the way.

The recording started with Nudge giggling. "This song is Misguided Ghosts. It's about how when I was younger I broke something and... I didn't want Max to know and I decided to run away... I had the note written and everything. The other day I was looking through my stuff and I found it again... So I wrote this song. And... Well... It also has a little to do with my childhood and everything...so... yeah," she giggled again, and Fang started to strum the guitar.

"1,2,3,4," he said into his mike.

_I'm going away for a while_  
_ But I'll be back_  
_ Don't try to follow me_  
_ 'Cause I'll return as soon as possible_  
_ See, I'm trying to find my place_  
_ But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_ We all learn to make mistakes_  
_ And run from them, from them_  
_ With no direction_  
_ We'll run from them, from them_  
_ With no conviction_

_ 'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts_  
_ Travelin' endlessly_  
_ Don't need no roads_  
_ In fact, they follow me_  
_ And we just go in circles_

_ And now I'm told that this is life_  
_ That pain is just a simple compromise_  
_ So we can get what we want out of it_

_ Would someone care to classify?_  
_ A broken heart and some twisted minds_  
_ So I can find someone to rely on_  
_ And run to them, to them_  
_ Full speed ahead_  
_ Oh, you are not useless_  
_ We are just_

_ Misguided ghosts_  
_ Travelin' endlessly_  
_ The ones we trusted the most_  
_ Pushed us far away_  
_ And there's no one road_  
_ We should not be the same_  
_ But I'm just a ghost_  
_ And still they echo me_  
_ They echo me in circles_

"I'm still mad you broke that lamp,"I said.

"This song really has no meaning," Iggy said. "It's kinda a song that can mean... anything.. Kinda. Like... it's weird. An Iggy song, if you must."

I took over the drums as Iggy sang.

_All the words in my mouth_  
_ that the scene deemed unworthy of letting out _  
_ banded together to form a makeshift militia _  
_ and burrowed bloodily through my tongue and my teeth._  
_ I stood proud in the gallery_  
_ With my open socket of a mouth for them to see._  
_ They all just laughed and said _  
_ "That boy, he, that boy's got woe. Woe._  
_ He lives with woe. Woe."_

_ And this girl who I met _  
_ Whose pride makes her hard to forget,_  
_ She took pity on me horizontally_  
_ But most likely because of my band.(hey)_

We yelled "Hey" then started "ah-ing"

_ It's all I can get when I'm lonely _  
_ And these visions of death seem to own me_  
_ In the quiet of the classrooms _  
_ All across the stacked United States of Woe. Woe._  
_ We live with woe._

_ She said "I can't get laid in this town _  
_ Without these pointy fucking shoes._  
_ My feet are so black and blue and so are you."_  
_ Please take me out of my body _  
_ Up through the palm trees _  
_ To smell California in sweet hypocrisy._  
_ Floating my senses surround my body. _  
_ I wake my nose to smell that ocean burn._

Iggy laughed in the mike as Fang played his guitar.

_ So now I'm forging ahead _  
_ Past all the plutocrats who sold me out._  
_ Go sob in your bed. _  
_ If life is twice as pretty once your dead _  
_ Then send me a card._  
_ I'm still the optimist though it is hard _  
_ When all you want to be _  
_ Is in a dream._  
_ (A dream)_

Fang played a couple last few notes as Iggy said, "A dream" and started to "la-dah-dah-dah" or whatever he did.

"This song is... kinda like Iggy's, though it does have meaning. It's kinda like... We were all born and told to do the same thing... Practically programmed..."

Iggy banged his drum sticks and we started to play.

"We are intent only on our own gain," Fang said.

We all played louder until he started to sing.

_ Tune in and avert your eyes to the blank telescreen._

"Go," we yelled._  
_

_They're watching you sleep, telling you to eat_  
_ What could be soylent green._  
_ Now, now, now look away and go back to bed._  
_ They will get what they need_  
_ When we sleep, work, and play,_  
_ When we consume and obey._

_ 'Cause we are all born in to a controlled mindset._  
_ Godmoney makes a death threat on ethics._  
_ Governed by greed and a stale routine._  
_ Can we just justify the means if we're... _

_ Plugged in, tuned out?_  
_ We all need to wake up 'cause we've been _  
_ Detached for too long._  
_ We need to deprogram from_  
_ Shifting with the public eye._  
_ We have a right to question why._  
_ See through the lies,_  
_ Re-sensitize, and look closer._

_ "Get schooled,"_ I said_  
_

_ "get married," _Iggy said._  
_

_ "get it on," _Nudge said.

_Start a family. Hurry, move along._  
_ You might start to think, make a different move._  
_ Lose your only mind that you've never used anyway._  
_ Walk on the white line._

_"Brainwashed," _I said.

_ Walk on the same side._

_"Brain dead," _I said.  
_ It's secure and safe like you need it all to be._

_ Plugged in, tuned out_  
_ We all need to wake up 'cause we've been _  
_ Detached for too long._  
_ We need to deprogram from_  
_ Shifting with the public eye._  
_ We have a right to question why._  
_ See through the lies,_  
_ Re-sensitize, and look closer._

_ And look closer in._  
_ "They live,"_ I yelled.

_wide awake, fully aware,  
_  
_ "We sleep," _Iggy yelled.

_on a quest to find out where _

_ "They live"_

_the dream turned into a scare, _

_ "We sleep"_

_a fascinating new nightmare._

_ "They live"_

_wide awake, fully aware, _

_"We sleep"_

_ on a quest to find out where _

_ "They live"_

_the dream turned into a scare, _

_ "We sleep"_

_a fascinating new nightmare._

_ Walk on the white line._

_"Brainwashed"  
_  
_ Walk on the same side._

_"Brain dead._"

_ It's secure and safe like you need it all..._

_ They want benign complacency._  
_ This is where we start to look closer. _

_ Plugged in, tuned out, wake up._  
_ Plugged in, tuned out, wake up._  
_ Plugged in, tuned out_  
_ We all need to wake up 'cause we've been _  
_ Detached for too long._  
_ We need to deprogram from_  
_ Shifting with the public eye._  
_ We have a right to question why._  
_ See through the lies,_  
_ Re-sensitize, and look closer._

_ Now, now look closer._

We were all breathing heavily.

"That song is legit," said Iggy. He high-fived Fang.

Iggy spoke next. "This song seriously has absolutely no meaning. Don't take any of it literally. Fang and I wrote it when we were bored."

"What he said," Fang agreed.

"The future is bulletproof," Iggy said.

"The aftermath is secondary," said Fang.

"It's time to do it now and do it loud," said Iggy.

"Killjoys, make some noise," Fang said.

_(Na, Na, Na...)_

Iggy sang.

_Drugs_  
_ Gimme drugs_  
_ Gimme drugs_  
_ I don't need 'em_  
_ But I'll sell what you got_  
_ Take the cash_  
_ And I'll keep it_  
_ Eight legs to the wall_  
_ Hit the gas_  
_ Kill 'em all_  
_ And we crawl_  
_ And we crawl_  
_ And we crawl_  
_ You be my detonator _

Fang sang._  
_

_Love_  
_ Gimme love_  
_ Gimme love_  
_ I don't need it_  
_ But I'll take what I want_  
_ From your heart_  
_ And I'll keep it in a bag_  
_ In a box_  
_ Put an X on the floor_  
_ Gimme more_  
_ Gimme more_  
_ Gimme more_  
_ Shut up and sing it with me_

_(Na Na Na...)_

Nudge and I kept up the "Na's" in the background._  
_

_For my security_  
_ To every enemy_  
_ We're on their property_  
_ Standing in V formation_

_(Na Na Na...)_

_A swollen artery_  
_ Plastic surgery_  
_ Keep your apology_  
_ Give us more detonation_

_(More! Gimme more! Gimme more!)_

Iggy sang._  
_

_Oh, let me tell ya 'bout the sad man_  
_ Shut up and let me see your jazz hands_  
_ Remember when you were a madman_  
_ Thought you was Batman_  
_ Hit the party with a gas can_  
_ Kiss me and light 'em all_

_(Na Na Na...)_

_To run the company_  
_ Fuck like a Kenedy_  
_ I think we'd rather be_  
_ Burning your information_

_A swollen artery_  
_ Plastic surgery_  
_ Keep your apology_  
_ Give us more detonation_

_And right here_  
_ Right now_  
_ All the way in Battery City_  
_ Little children_  
_ Raise their open filthy palms_  
_ Like tiny daggers up to heaven_  
_ And all the juvi halls_  
_ And ritalin rats_  
_ As angels_  
_ Made from neon and fucking garbage_  
_ Scream out "What will save us?"_  
_ And the sky opened up_

_Everybody wants to change the world_  
_ Everybody wants to change the world_  
_ But no one,_  
_ No one wants to die_  
_ Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try_  
_ Wanna try, wanna try, oh_  
_ I'll be your detonator_

Fang did a sweet guitar solo._  
_

_(Na Na Na...)_

_Make no apology_  
_ And step the fuck away_  
_ On my authority_  
_ Crash and burn_  
_ Young and loaded_

_Drop like a bulletshell_  
_ Just like a sleeper cell_  
_ I'd rather go to hell_  
_ Than be in purgatory_  
_ Cut my hair_  
_ Gag and bore me_  
_ Pull this pin_  
_ Let this world explode_

I sighed. The last song. "This is the last song. It's a lot slower. It's about a girl who got her heart broken. Total cliche, right? It's cool though because it didn't come from any personal experience. I've dated one person in my whole life, and I'm still dating him."

_i can't believe what you said to me _  
_ last night when we were alone _  
_ you threw your hands up _  
_ baby you gave up, you gave up _

Nudge played the piano and Fang lightly played his guitar. Iggy had a light drum beat going.

_ i can't believe how you looked at me _  
_ with your James Dean glossy eyes _  
_ in your tight jeans with your long hair _  
_ and your cigarette stained lies _

_ could we fix you if you broke? _  
_ and is your punch line just a joke? _

_ i'll never talk again _  
_ oh boy you've left me speechless _  
_ you've left me speechless,_  
_ so speechless _  
_ and i'll never love again,_  
_ oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_ so speechless_

_ i can't believe how you slurred at me _  
_ with your half wired broken jaw _  
_ you popped my heart seams _  
_ on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams _

_ i can't believe how you looked at me _  
_ with your Johnnie Walker eyes _  
_ he's gonna get you and after he's through _  
_ there's gonna be no love left to rye _

_ and i know that it's complicated _  
_ but i'm a loser in love so baby,_  
_ raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends _

_ i'll never talk again _  
_ oh boy you've left me speechless _  
_ you've left me speechless,_  
_ so speechless _  
_ and i'll never love again,_  
_ oh friend you've left me speechless_  
_ you've left me speechless,_  
_ so speechless_

_ hoooow?_  
_ howwww?_  
_ hoooooow?_

_ and after all the drinks and bars that we've been to,_  
_ would you give it all up? _  
_ could i give it all up for you? _

_ and after all the boys and girls that we've been through,_  
_ would you give it all up? _  
_ could you give it all up? _  
_ if i promise, boy, to you.._

_ that i'll never talk again _  
_ and i'll never love again _  
_ i'll never write a song_  
_ won't even sing along_

_ i'll never love again_  
_ so speechless_  
_ you left me speechless, so speechless_  
_ why you so speechless, so speechless?_

_ will you ever talk again? _  
_ oh boy, why you so speechless? _  
_ you've left me speechless _

_ some men may follow me _  
_ but you choose "death and company" _  
_ why you so speechless? oh, oh._

"That was great, guys," Steve said.

"I can't believe it's already done."

"Oh, it's not... We've decided to do your dedication on recording this time.. Starting with Fang. GO!"

"I really just want to dedicate this album to all of you fans. Whether you're new fans or you've stuck with us since the very beginning. You guys have one thing in common. You've stuck with us since the beginning. And I want to also dedicate this to my family, my girlfriend, her family and everyone who's gotten us where we are. I fucking love you guys!"

"Max," Steve said.

"I can't believe we finally have another album out... There will be more coming... I promise. Wow. I just want to thank the fans, my family, manager, people there alone the way, my amazing boyfriend and... dare I say it, even people who have tortured me along the way. Thanks."

"Okay, Nudge."

"Haha. This is just so amazing. I can't believe we went from playing in our basement to playing worldwide! We're starting our European tour in October and we have everyone to thank for everything that we've been able to accomplish. I'm only 13 and I'm world famous. I have one thing to say, and you know what that is? HOLY SHIT! I love you guys."

We all burst out laughing.

"Iggy."

"I'm not going to tell you how I'm dedicating this to my fans. I'm dedicating it to the people that inspired the songs. Friends, family, enemies and memories. I love you guys and all... Oh, who am I kidding? We could have never done it without you guys!"

We laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Because our life is great.

And nothing can ruin it.

* * *

**R&R? Does it suck? **


End file.
